powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Beast Rangers
NOTE: This is a/an article about a team in the post-Zordon and crossover installment, Power Rangers Crystal Beasts. The Crystal Beast Rangers is a team consiting the main five heroes: Keith, Flash, Jazz ,Dax, and Julie bearing the power of the Crystal Gems which granted them the power to morph into the Ranger form. They were later joined by Shiro, who bears the Angel Aura Gem. Followed by April and Iris, who hold the Aquamarine and Amethyst Gems. Crystal Beast Rangers Crystal Beast Rangers Crystal Maiden Rangers Team History COMING SOON... Arsenal Morphers/Gear *'Crystal Charge Morpher ' - Also known as the Crystal Charger is a wrist-mounted transformation device created for the Crystal Beast Rangers from the energy of their Crystal Gems. To activate it, the Rangers would shout out "Crystal Spark!" by slamming their fist and palms together, their morphers in front of them. (Note: The hand movements are used for the transformation in Choudenshi Bioman) *'Angel Aura Shift Morpher ' - Also known as the Aura Shift Morpher is a golden handheld transformation device created for the White Aura Léon Ranger (Shiro) from the energy of his Angel Aura Gem, and is modeled after the Doron Changer from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. To activate it, he shouts out "Crystal Spark!" *'Maiden Compact Morpher -' Also known as the Crystal Maiden Morpher is a compact-like transformation device created for the Crystal Maiden Rangers, and is modeled after the V-Changer Compacts from C''hikyuu Sentai Fiveman''. To activate it, the Maiden Rangers raise their morphers high in the air and shout out, "Crystal Spark!" ** Crystal Gems - The main items of the Crystal Beast Rangers. These relics take the forms of five gemstones and used their power to protect the galaxies with the accompany of the Gem Beasts. They were found by the native Alteans in the planet Altea and now in the possession of the main heroes who are using them to fight Gaaron as well as protect them from him. Each of the gemstones represent an element and possess the ability of their said respective element, and even have a different form of geometric shape. :::*'Ruby Gem' (Keith) - Fire / Reuleaux triangle :::*'Emerald Gem' (Flash) - Wind / Hexagon :::*'Sapphire Gem' (Jazz) - Water / Diamond :::*'Diamond Gem' (Dax) - Lightning / Five-pointed star :::*'Rubellite Gem' (Julie) - Flowers / Heart :::*'Angel Aura Gem' (Shiro) - Light / Eight-pointed star :::*'Aquamarine Gem' (April) - Ice / Fleur-de-lys :::*'Amethyst Gem' (Iris) - Sound / Six-pointed star * Wrist Communicators - The main communication devices that are notably used by the Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Space. Originally created by former Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston, the Rangers are able to contact each other, and even teleport to the new Command Center that has been hidden for years after the rebuilding of Angel Grove. *'Crystal Guardian Battlizer' - The enhancement mode of the Red Ruby Lion Ranger. *'Grand Prism Battlizer '- The enhancement mode for the Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers. Sidearms *'Prism Blasters' - The Rangers' main sidearm in which they use for minor combat. The Prism Blasters manifest laser power created from their Gems' energy which come out in their respective colors. Gem Bayards The Gem Bayards (also known as the Crystal Bayards) are individual weapons that are given by the Crystal Chargers. Each of the Gem Bayard takes form of a weapon that bonds within the Rangers and allow them to wield them effortlessly. The Bayards possess the power from the gemstone and can perform signature attacks. They were named after Keith after he told them about his first weapon being named "Bayard" and because he thinks it fits more than "Power Weapons." *'Ruby Triggers ' - Keith's Gem Bayard. It takes the form of two large handguns, which embodies the form of the lion, and they produce fire-based laser bullets that can can give critical damage. *'Emerald Rinken ' - Flash's Gem Bayard. It is a giant six-pointed shuriken, part created from his Emerald Gem. It manifests the power of wind and can cut through almost anything. Because of the bond, Flash is the only person who can wield it well. *'Sapphire Arrow ' - Jazz's Gem Bayard. This weapon is nothing but a large longbow, manifesting the essence of the Sapphire Gem, and the dragon. It allows Jazz to fire arrows, created from water energy and can perform point blank attacks. *'Diamond Slasher ' - Dax's Gem Bayard. Taking the form of a large two-handed longsword, its blade made out of the Diamond Gem. It produces great lightning energy and can make clean cuts. The Diamond Slasher gives Dax the ability to handle a sword. *'Rubellite Daggers ' - Julie's Gem Bayard. These weapons strongly resemble the Power Daggers, but its blades are longer and created from the Rubellite Gem. Embodying the claws of the tiger and the elemental power of flowers, the Rubellite Daggers allow Julie to perform flower-based attacks and can slice anything. *'Angel Saber ' - Shiro's Gem Bayard. This weapon takes the form of a large one-handed broadsword, its blade created from the Angel Aura Gem. This embodies the tail of the lion and is one of the most strongest weapons, not to mention emitting a beautiful rainbow hue. Vehicles *'Crystal Riders' - Motorcycles used by the Crystal Beast Rangers for transportation. Zords Gem Beast Zord System *Crystal Prime Megazord **Lion Rubyzord (Ruby Lion) **Pegasus Emeraldzord (Emerald Pegasus) **Dragon Sapphirezord (Sapphire Dragon) **Eagle Diamondzord (Diamond Eagle) **Tiger Rubellitezord (Rubelitte Tiger) *Crystal Stealth Megazord **Chimera Rubyzord (Ruby Chimera) **Gryphon Emeraldzord (Emerald Gryphon) **Orca Sapphirezord (Sapphire Orca) **Falcon Diamondzord (Diamond Falcon) **Leopard Rubellitezord (Rubellite Leopard) *Aura Heaven Warriorzord **Léon Angelzord (Angel Léon) Trivia COMING SOON... Category:Ranger Teams Category:Power Rangers Crystal Beasts Category:Gemstone-themed Rangers Category:PR Animal-themed Rangers Category:CureKurogane Series